


She Can Work With This

by Missy1978



Category: Game of Thrones RPF, Scottish Actor RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 00:50:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20921453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy1978/pseuds/Missy1978
Summary: Anne gets to interview some of the cast of Game of Thrones





	She Can Work With This

Anne couldn’t believe her luck, a friend of a friend of a friend worked at the Convention Center and was able to “acquire” her a press pass.

5 years after the very last episode had aired, members of the cast had agreed to do one big event together to reflect on the cultural phenomenon that was GOT and its continued popularity worldwide.

Dozens of members of the cast were already confirmed and more expected to commit daily. The internet was abuzz with speculation about who would and would not be there, how much interaction with the fans would the cast allow, and would the cast finally break their silence about how they really felt about the final season.

As the weeks leading up to the event drew closer, Ann began to panic.

Sure she had published articles before, but nothing big, nothing national, just little pieces that appeared in local print. She had never expected to be able to interview the cast of the most popular program in history.

Not only had she gotten the pass, but when the lottery had taken place for a group of writers/reporters to have one-on-one interviews her name had been drawn. Anne was going to get to meet members of the cast and ask them questions.

This could be her one shot, Anne had to make this count. What could she ask them that they hadn’t been asked before, or that would make them want to open up to her? Could this be something that jumpstarted for her writing career finally? Could Ann support herself writing, rather than it just being her passion?

All of these questions swirled in her mind for weeks, until finally Anne decided that she could not approach this financially, it had to be personal, what did she as a fan want to know? After watching 8 seasons, what questions did she still have? And then it was easy.

The questions she had flowed out onto the page. What was your favorite filming location? What did you like/dislike the most about filming? Other than your own, what story line was your favorite? Who do you wish you got to work with? What about your character do you wish fans realized was NOT you? If space and expense were no object, what prop would you have wanted from the set? Would you do a sequel/prequel?

The event would take place over a 3 day holiday weekend. Everyone: fans, press, cast began to arrive Friday afternoon. The streets were soon filled with Night Kings, Dothraki, Unsullied, Starks, Lannisters and Targaryens.

The local new stations had set up shop at the airport filming the stars as they arrived in the city.

Anne had spent the day reviewing her notes, trying to decide what to wear each day that looked both professional and hip and would not look like it had been pulled from the dirty laundry basket after 10 hours.

Friday night set the tone for the entire weekend. A press event confirmed who from the cast had shown up. The cast then had a private reunion, received their schedules for the weekend, and (hopefully) got a final good night’s sleep before the craziness really started.

The schedule for the weekend was brutal. Panel discussions, one-on-one interviews, some private autograph and photo sessions, and some of the cast had even agreed to make appearances in the exhibit hall.

Anne arrived at the Convention Center bright and early Saturday morning to get her credentials and a list of available cast members for individual interviews. Those lucky enough to score individual interviews jockeyed to sign up for 20 minute sessions throughout the weekend with the cast.

In the end, Anne was satisfied with who she had been able to get on her schedule. Kit, Gwen, Peter, Charles, Sean, Daniel, Ian, Sophie, Jason and Rory. She felt as though she had a good balance of main and supporting cast that would give her a good variety of answers.

The next 3 days were a blur of being ushered in and out of rooms. The cast was great, never inpatient, happy (for the most part) to answer the questions.

By Monday afternoon Anne was ecstatic with all her encounters so far; she even felt that she had gotten some insight from some of the cast. As a whole most of the people she interviewed liked filming in Spain the best (although Sean groused that they killed him off before he got to film there).

When asked about her least favorite thing about filming, Sophie mentioned not being able to wash her hair, then giggled when Anne told her to “wait until you’re older and your hair is so over processed that it never gets greasy” and that the prop that she most wanted was her crown.

Daniel blushed bright scarlet when Anne asked about what he wished fans would stop assuming about him. She didn’t need him to elaborate (or even speak) she knew.

Anne’s final 20 minute interview, late Monday afternoon, was with Rory. To say she was nervous was an understatement.

The timing was bad, he’d already been poked and prodded for 3 days, it was well known that he could be grumpy, and what Anne hadn’t admitted to anyone was that she had a bit of a crush on him. If this went badly she would be devastated.

Anne was brought into a windowless room, and there he was in all his glory. He wasn’t scowling, but he wasn’t smiling either. Big brown eyes, a scruffy beard just starting to gray, a Henley shirt with pushed up sleeves showing tanned hairy arms.

Anne could feel her mouth start to water, but she mentally shook her head and told herself to get it together.

After introducing herself, Anne launched into her questions: shaving a bald spot into his beard was his least favorite, working outside his favorite, no he wouldn’t film a prequel, his favorite storyline other than his own was Bran’s travel beyond the wall.

Anne was disappointed, throughout the interview Rory seemed very closed off, as if he wasn’t going to give anything personal up. She came to the conclusion that she had probably just set her sights too high for this encounter. She should be just happy that she got to meet Rory at all, most people didn’t.

She asked him one last question; what was your favorite filming location? Anne half expected him to say Spain as most of the other interviewees had, instead Rory answered Iceland.

Anne mentally sat us straight, this was something she could work with; where in Iceland? Rory eyed her suspiciously and replied Veet, thinking she would not know where that was. Oh but he was wrong.

Years ago Anne had traveled through Iceland on her way to the Continent.

Before GOT and Iceland as a destination, Icelandic Air had offered ridiculously cheap flights to and from Europe as long as you stayed over at least one night in Iceland.

Anne had, and fell in love with the place. She’d gone there several times, including more recently when the (now defunct) WOW airline had tried the same approach to getting customers.

The Iceland of the 2000s was so different from the Iceland of the 1980s and 90s, Reykjavik was so crowded now, too many tourists, too much construction, the last time she’d been there cranes dotted the skyline.

Anne missed the sleepy City of her youth, and told Rory this. Anne asked Rory if he’d been there before GOT.

Finally, he came to life. Rory enthusiastically described filming in Iceland and being subjected to the elements (even more that when he was filming GOT) and staying in Iceland for a time after filming wrapped.

He talked about visiting little towns throughout the country, and as their conversation continued it turned out they had visited some of the same small hamlets at roughly the same time.

Time flew by and they were both surprised when Rory’s “minder” knocked on the door and came in to inform them that not only was Anne’s 20 minutes up, but they had continued talking for an hour (Anne had been Rory’s last interview of the day).

The minder retreated out the door and Anne quickly got to her feet, mumbling an apology to Rory. For his part, Rory replied that he didn’t mind at all, he didn’t get the opportunity to talk about that time in his life all the often (especially since being on GOT) and he’d really enjoyed her insights about the changes in Iceland.

As Anne began stuffing her papers inside her bag, Rory asked if she had time to continue their conversation. Maybe they could get a drink somewhere.

After metaphorically picking her jaw up off the floor, Anne replied that she did know a place Rory might like. Her local pub had Guinness on tap, and Anne knew for a fact that they had just tapped a keg so the beer was fresh.

Rory smiled and told her to lead the way, yea she could work with this!


End file.
